


Feitiço ou poção?

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Portuguese, Post-Deathly Hallows, Professor Harry, Professor Hermione, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, coarse language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter está certo de que Snape o enfeitiçou. Engraçado, Snape pensa a mesma coisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feitiço ou poção?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: escrito em comemoração os 10 anos de Snarry, em 2010  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
> Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país.

Severus Snape armou sua melhor carranca para encarar o Escolhido, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o Rapaz-Que-Matou-Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Já fazia quase dois anos desde que Hogwarts reabrira, mas para Severus podiam ser dois séculos.

 

Sua recuperação depois da mordida de Nagini não tinha sido lenta, mas ainda assim ele amargara algumas semanas bastante enfermo, enquanto seu verdadeiro papel durante a guerra era revelado. Após um perdão formal do Wizengamot, referendado pelo Ministério da Magia, Severus descobriu, sem surpresa, que essas burocracias e rapapés eram nada, se comparados à disposição (ou falta de) de Madame Pomfrey em dar sua alta.

 

Em seguida, finalmente livre das garras da superzelosa enfermeira, Severus pôde finalmente se juntar ao esforço de reconstrução de Hogwarts e à sociedade bruxa. Para sua surpresa, ele estava convivendo muito mais com Harry Potter, o incensado herói da guerra contra Lorde Voldemort.

 

E aí começara sua agonia. Durante sua breve experiência como diretor de Hogwarts, o retrato de Albus Dumbledore permanentemente às suas costas mal deixava lugar em sua mente para outras coisas que não Potter. Equilibrar suas funções entre dirigir a escola durante a gestão guiada por Voldemort e a proteção de Harry Potter sem que isso transparecesse ao corpo docente ou discente tinha sido uma tarefa hercúlea por si só, sem mencionar os poucos detalhes ocorridos no ano anterior. A morte de Albus e a fixação de Potter no Príncipe Mestiço eram acontecimentos que marcaram profundamente Severus. Um, devido à dor, e o outro... Bem, não era diferente.

 

A já mencionada fixação de Potter pelo Príncipe Mestiço despertara sentimentos extremamente perturbadores em Severus, para dizer o mínimo. Em sua vida de espião, ele mal se permitira olhar para outras pessoas. Depois de admitir para si mesmo que a sua fixação em Lily era pura culpa e não amor, Severus tivera que enfrentar outra intensa batalha interna para reconhecer que preferia a companhia de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Não que ele procurasse alguma, claro, mas a atração estava lá.

 

E Potter era mais que atração. Era tentação.

 

Especialmente ainda sendo abaixo da idade legal. Seu estrito sentido de propriedade gritava como um conservador escandalizado. Não bastava ser gay, Severus, você ainda tinha que ser pedófilo!

 

Mas ele não tinha sentimentos assim em relação a todos os atraentes jovens de 16 anos de Hogwarts. Era só Potter. Ele só queria ser pedófilo com Potter.

 

Os acontecimentos do ano em que o Lorde das Trevas ascendeu ao poder no mundo bruxo foram duplamente uma bênção e uma maldição. A bênção era não ter tempo para pensar naquilo. A maldição era não conseguir pensar em outra coisa. Potter era a sua obsessão constante, ausente ainda que próxima, desejo que ele resistia em admitir porque a frustração seria grande demais.

 

E depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, quando Severus pensava que teria finalmente direito à sua morte, ao descanso merecido, eis que ele aparecia vivo, redimido e de volta ao posto de Mestre de Poções, ensinando a próxima geração de cabeças-ocas. Não só isso: agora Potter era seu _colega_ , se é que isso era possível. Ele não era mais pedófilo, mas ainda assim estava atraído por seu ex-aluno, pelo menos 20 anos mais novo, e assumidamente hétero.

 

A gota que transbordara o oceano fora essa nova mania de Potter, de encará-lo quando achava que Severus não prestava atenção. Ele tinha captado alguma coisa, tinha que ser isso. Severus tinha sido descuidado, ou tinha simplesmente se revelado sem perceber. De qualquer modo, agora o rapaz deveria estar apavorado, talvez até enojado com a atração do colega da estafe.

 

Mas ele poderia pelo menos diminuir os olhares. Não percebia que isso era tortura para Severus?

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry Potter olhou de novo para Severus Snape, e não viu nada de novo. Não, era o mesmo homem magro, de cabelos sebosos e pretos, a expressão azeda e olhos muito pretos parecendo muito cruéis. Então, de onde vinha aquela estranha noção de que Severus de alguma maneira poderia estar parecendo diferente?

 

Desde que chegara a Hogwarts, depois da campanha para inocentar Snape e revelar seu verdadeiro papel durante a guerra contra Voldemort, Harry precisara rever conceitos antigos a respeito de seu reinstaurado Mestre de Poções. Agora que ele sabia de toda a verdade, ele entendia que Snape não era mais um professor injusto, terrível e mau. Bom, ele certamente continuava a ser um tanto injusto com os alunos, e bom... isso podia ser considerado mau, não era verdade?

 

Então a carranca de Snape foi direcionada diretamente para seu rosto. Harry sentiu as bochechas aquecendo e desviou o olhar, amaldiçoando-se. Não era a primeira vez que tinha sido flagrado fazendo isso. Ele só esperava que os demais no Salão Principal não tivessem notado, mas talvez fosse esperar demais.

 

O café da manhã estava quase terminando, mas antes de terminar, Harry fora pego mais duas vezes olhando para Snape. Ele não podia evitar o fascínio daquelas mãos precisas e os movimentos melífluos da boca de lábios muito finos. Harry não podia evitar, também, a reação que aquilo provocava dentro de sai. E ficava a se pergunta o que estava errado consigo mesmo ao ficar olhando para Snape daquele jeito.

 

Teria sido por causa do acontecera com Ginny? Bom, terminar com uma namorada era algo ruim, claro, mas seria isso motivo para importunar um colega de trabalho? E especialmente um como Severus Snape?

 

Bom, talvez esse acontecimento fosse, **_sim_** , relacionado ao fim do relacionamento com Ginevra. Ela dissera que tinha entendido quando Harry desistira do treinamento como Auror. Ela dissera que aceitara a decisão dele de fugir do assédio da imprensa e do mundo bruxo ao aceitar o posto de Mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, depois de ter colocado na gaveta sua reluzente Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Ginny dissera que entendia tudo, ainda mais que Hermione também aceitara o posto de Professora de Encantamentos. McGonagall queria fazer um staff novo e renovado, percebia-se. Eles se encontravam ocasionalmente em Hogsmeade para drinks e privacidade no Três Vassouras.

 

Infelizmente, porém, tudo aquilo que protegia Harry expunha a namorada. Assediada pela imprensa, Ginny foi alvo de perseguição implacável, até dar um ultimato no Menino-Que-Não-Queria-Casar e sair com seu time de Quidditch pelo mundo afora. Harry não tinha sido trocado por ninguém, apenas estava frustrado com a decisão de Ginny.

 

Hogwarts era um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para curar uma dor de cotovelo, mas Harry notava que em raras idas a Hogsmeade, sua atenção se voltava sempre para o homem cáustico que acompanhava a diretora ao pub de Rosemerta. Snape até que se relacionava com os colegas, mas só interagia um pouco mais com Minerva McGonagall. A diretora, ainda tentando controlar a culpa por tê-lo julgado tão mal quando era diretor, esforçava-se para fazê-lo sentir-se aceito. Snape, sendo Snape, ia com todo seu mau humor característico para as raras vezes em que ela se oferecia para pagar o uísque de fogo de Rosemerta, ainda que tomasse, ela mesma, água de Gilly.

 

E como ele passava o tempo todo em que deveria estar olhando sua namorada de olho em Snape? Várias vezes Ginny reclamava, mas Harry dizia que ela estava exagerando. Menos para si mesmo. Não admitira em voz alta, mas ele estava se tornando obcecado, sim. Era o Príncipe Mestiço de novo. Desta vez, porém, ele estava ali, ao vivo e em cores para sua apreciação. E por que ele se sentia todo esquisito por dentro ao pensar em Snape fazendo... coisas?

 

A mesma sensação esquisita ameaçava se espalhar por suas entranhas quando ele deu por encerrado seu café da manhã e deixou o Grande Salão rumando para sua primeira aula. Propositadamente, ele não olhou Snape, não o seguiu, nem sabia dizer se ele ainda tomava café ou se já tinha se retirado para as masmorras, como costumava fazer quando Harry se comportava assim.

 

O que estaria acontecendo?

 

Sua cabeça fervilhava de perguntas quando ele foi puxado para dentro de um pequeno armário, algo maior do que um para guardar vassouras. Imprensado contra a parede, olhos fechados, Harry teve um flashback do passado, imaginando que Pettigrew tinha se erguido da cova para acabar com ele de vez, depois do fracasso na Mansão Malfoy. Ou poderia ser Fenrir Greyback, frustrado quando não conseguira morder um dos suculentos alunos mais novos...

 

O coração de Harry batia alto em seus ouvidos, ele esperava ser desaparatado a qualquer momento, ou uma chave de portal, para uma masmorra com o nome de Malfoy, ou um cemitério, ou um lugar malcheiroso onde correntes o esperavam e tortura estava sendo preparada...

 

Peraí. Cheiros?

 

Ele sentia cheiro de ervas, de canela e de especiarias que eram usadas na omelete que ele via sendo temperada todas as manhãs. Ele notou que as mãos apenas o seguravam, mas não o machucavam, talvez o acariciassem? Harry abriu um olho ao mesmo tempo que a voz profunda e penetrante de Snape soou bem perto de seu ouvido:

 

— O que você quer de mim, Potter? Por que me olha desse jeito?

 

— Agnh. — Foi o máximo que Harry conseguiu dizer.

 

— Não basta tudo que eu já fiz por você? Não basta eu ter dedicado minha vida, minha morte e minha alma para proteger você?

 

Harry queria responder, mas a proximidade de Snape o intoxicava. Ele estava estranhamente incapaz de articular uma palavra, os cheiros característicos o perturbando além da capacidade de raciocínio. E ainda havia uma outra reação, ainda mais embaraçosa, que começava a se evidenciar em sua pelve, uma que a proximidade de Snape logo o faria sentir também.

 

— Pensei que tivéssemos chegado a um acordo, a um ponto de convivência civilizada — continuou Snape. — Depois de tudo que aconteceu, achei que você estivesse de acordo com isso. Por que, repito, me olha desse jeito?

 

Harry estremeceu, um estranho formigamento tomando conta de seu corpo. Então, como se tivessem vontade própria, seus quadris começaram a se esfregar contra Snape, tornando ainda mais claro o que estava a perturbá-lo, o que ele queria mostrar mas seu cérebro se recusava a admitir.

 

Mais uma vez sem pensar no que fazia, Harry pegou a mão de Snape e a levou até o lugar que ele queria mostrar. Graças à sua orientação, a mão fina, de dedos longos e precisos, que cortava ingredientes de poções com exatidão e maestria, encontrou na sua parte mais rígida, sentindo-lhe o contorno, as dimensões, até a temperatura, mesmo dentro do confinamento das roupas. Harry ouviu um ruído pequeno, seco, talvez um tanto quanto estrangulado.

 

Depois ele ouviu um rosnado. Não, parecia um ronronar.

 

E então tudo acabou. Snape saiu num piscar de olhos, vestes esvoaçando e tudo.

 

Ainda sem poder articular palavra, o coração ainda disparado, Harry se deixou escorregar até o chão, suspirando longamente. Parecia que o tempo estava parado. Ele ainda tremia, ou melhor: vibrava. Estar tão perto de Snape o deixara mais do que excitado. Seu corpo chegava a formigar, e sua ereção estava a um passo de ficar dolorida, de tão intensa.

 

O que ele tinha feito? O que _Snape_ tinha feito? Como ele iria encarar o outro no almoço? Ou dali para frente? Deveria se demitir?

 

E por que, entre essas perguntas, nenhuma era mais urgente do que a que sua cabeça parecia gritar _: “Por que você não o beijou, seu burro?”_

 

Depois de muitos minutos até recuperar algum sentido e sua respiração, Harry se ergueu e saiu do armário. Sua aparição provocou um susto nas professoras Sinistra, Sprout e McGonagall. Apesar de ser professor há um ano, às vezes Harry ainda se sentia como estudante, e naquele momento deu um sorriso amarelo para as três.

 

Ele procurou esconder o rubor e se concentrar na sua aula, mesmo que pudesse ouvir os risinhos das três.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

A semana seguinte foi de puro inferno. Oh, Harry procurou deixar Snape em paz, sim. Mas parecia que era ele quem não conseguia encontrar sua própria paz. Ele não conseguia evitar olhar para o homem, mas ainda assim, procurava fazê-lo de maneira discreta. O que não era dizer muito, já que ele sempre terminava sendo flagrado. Alguns colegas já o olhavam de maneira curiosa, e ela ficava ainda mais ruborizado do que de costume.

 

Mas o problema era que ele sempre sentia que os olhos intensos de Snape estavam focados nele. Infelizmente, ele não sabia dizer se era com ódio ou desejo, porque ele nunca conseguia pegar Snape o olhando. Mas o risinho de Snape, que ele também não sabia dizer se era de desprezo ou flerte, fazia seu estômago dar cambalhotas.

 

A situação parecia piorar a cada dia e ameaçava suas aulas. Sua intensa reação o forçava a dar aulas inteiras sentado, atrás da mesa, para os alunos não perceberem o estado embaraçoso em que se encontrava. Por isso, ele começou a imaginar que tinha sido envenenado. Ou talvez fosse uma poção de amor, como a que Romilda Vane tentou forçá-lo a beber no sexto ano. O fato era que ele não se sentia o mesmo.

 

Era hora de contar com reforços.

 

— Você precisa me ajudar, Hermione. — Harry terminou de expor os fatos, torcendo as mãos de tanta angústia. — Tem que ser isso!

 

— Tem certeza, Harry? Não é só uma reação ao que aconteceu com Ginny?

 

— Bom, você sabe que eu não... Er, é que... as coisas não iam bem fazia tempo. Ela é que não me dizia. Mas estava insatisfeita. E eu... bom, eu descobri que posso estar atraído por... você sabe, caras.

 

— E tudo isso é fruto de um feitiço?

 

— Não! Mas procure entender: eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada. Ele está sempre na minha cabeça, é como uma maldição. Não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente, e parece que meu corpo age por conta própria, sempre procurando olhar para ele. Eu consigo sentir até agora o cheiro das ervas e das especiarias que ele coloca no omelete todo dia.

 

— E você já procurou alguém para falar sobre isso?

 

— Bom, eu procurei você! — desabafou, frustrado. Ela o encarou comuma expressão dura, e ele suavizou. — Desculpe. Mas eu não sei o que eu diria. “ _Olhe, desculpe, mas eu estou perseguindo um colega de trabalho que pode ter me dado uma poção ilegal e toda vez que eu o vejo fico cheio de tesão e não consigo controlar nem minhas ereções?”_

 

Hermione parecia estar fazendo um esforço sobre-humano (e infrutífero) para esconder a vontade de rir. Ela esperou uns minutos até poder se controlar e indagar, dando de ombros:

 

— Você não está sendo um tanto dramático? Pode haver uma explicação mais simples, não pode?

 

— E qual seria, Hermione?

 

Ela o encarou, como se a resposta fosse óbvia para ele. Ao ver que ele realmente não tinha ideia do que ela falava, Hermione deu de ombros:

 

— Harry, se está tão preocupado, vá ver Madame Pomfrey. Diga que não se sente bem. Ela vai saber se você na hora se você andou tomando alguma poção que não devia, e aí você pode ficar tranquilo. Mas vá logo, porque em meia hora começa o chá exclusivo das professoras na sala professoral. Madame Pomfrey nunca perdeu um desses em 50 anos.

 

— Sim, é claro: Madame Pomfrey! — Ele se iluminou todo num sorriso. — E ela não vai falar nada porque se trata da equipe de professores. Obrigado, Hermione!

 

Ela olhou para o teto, como se procurasse alguma palavra de alento, e não o acompanhou até a porta.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

— Forte como um hipogrifo, Sr. Potter! — pronunciou Madame Pomfrey, enfaticamente.

 

Harry piscou distraidamente, enquanto ela agitava a varinha para fazer pausar a varinha de diagnósticos. A enfermeira o encarou, franzindo o nariz:

 

— Talvez tenha sido simplesmente um caso de indigestão. Se for simples, vai passar naturalmente. Mas se houver alguma chance de uma toxina ter se instalado no organismo, é melhor prevenir. E eu sei exatamente o que vai deixá-lo novo em folha. Espere um minuto. Vou mandar alguém lhe trazer a poção. Já estou quase atrasada para o chá das meninas, Sr. Potter. Fique aí mesmo. E pode sair depois que tomar a poção. Já sabe o caminho. Até mais!

 

Harry olhou a enfermeira deixar a sala com o coração mais leve. Ele sabia que não tinha sido envenenado, mas podia ter sido alguma poção de amor ou pior, afrodisíaca. De qualquer forma, ele estava muito aliviado. Agora era só conseguir descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele, e o mundo seria um lugar perfeito. Pôs-se a abotoar a camisa, tentando descobrir o que ele tinha de errado.

 

O odor de ervas fez Harry se conscientizar que sua poção tinha chegado e ele se virou para a porta. A visão fez seu coração acelerar: Snape estava na porta, um frasco na mão e olhos negros acesos, fixos nos verdes. Harry sentia como se as paredes estivessem se fechando neles, o coração correndo feito um maratonista, a garganta secando, e tudo que ele fazia era observar Snape se aproximar.

 

Seu corpo inteiro respondia à presença daquele homem de maneira tão automática que Harry não podia imaginar outra coisa que não um feitiço. Não era possível que ele reagisse daquela forma por si só. Da última vez, ele tinha _tocado_ Snape da maneira mais imprópria, e isso porque seu corpo não estava tão entusiasmado quanto naquela ocasião.

 

E agora? O que iria acontecer?

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Ah, tinha que ser, pensou Severus, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Potter, sentindo todos os pelos de seu corpo traiçoeiro se eriçarem. Ele chegou perto do objeto de suas fantasias, seus passos ecoando alto na enfermaria. Ele parecia mesmo delicioso, os dedos jovens embaraçados na camisa branca deixando apenas uma promessa de um peito alvo quase sem pelos e um pescoço comprido e convidativo. Era mesmo de dar água na boca.

 

E o rapaz tinha se mostrado interessado anteriormente. Será que ainda estaria? E como de repente Severus perdia o controle treinado nas décadas que for a espião? Tinha que ser um feitiço. Não era poção nem veneno...

Severus parou a uma distância segura, esforçando-se para manter a compostura. Não sabia de onde tirou forças para manter firmes a mão e a vos para entregar a poção indicada por Pomfrey e dizer:

 

— Aqui, Potter.

 

O jovem encarou o frasco fumegante com desconfiança, abanando a cabeça como um menino teimoso. Foi o suficiente para quebrar o encanto e fazer Severus rolar os olhos:

 

— Posso garantir que isso nada mais é do que o tônico que Madame Pomfrey pediu para limpar eventuais toxinas do corpo. Vou provar. — Severus tomou um gole antes de passar o frasco para ele. — Pronto.

 

Potter continuou a encará-lo, rebelde e desconfiado. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha em desprezo.

 

— Por que eu perco meu tempo em cozinhar e administrar poções para crianças mimadas é algo totalmente além...

 

Num impulso, Potter agarrou o frasco e tomou todo o conteúdo restante de um só gole, jogando o recipiente vazio no chão. O líquido grosso desceu por sua garganta com uma sensação oleosa e gelada, o gosto muito mais amargo que fel puro e losna. Potter fechou os olhos, e um vapor esbranquiçado escapou quando exalou. Em seguida, ele inspirou e encarou Severus.

 

O Mestre de Poções estremeceu com a intensidade dos olhos verdes, sentindo o fogo se acender em suas entranhas. Levou algum tempo até controlar-se e conseguir, finalmente, rir com escárnio.

 

— Sempre impulsivo, Potter, bebendo um líquido desconhecido simplesmente porque alguém lhe deu um frasco.

 

Aparentemente, era a coisa errada a dizer.

 

— Ora, seu...

 

Potter se ergueu, agarrou as vestes pelas lapelas com ambas as mãos. Severus foi imprensado contra a parede, em posição contrária à que se encontraram no armário de suprimentos.

 

Por um momento, Severus não conseguia escutar nada além de seu próprio coração disparado ecoando alto, ou a respiração ruidosa dos dois. E os olhos verdes pareciam devorá-lo, consumi-lo... O forte odor de ervas pronunciou-se ainda mais, por algum motivo.

 

Foi quando esses olhos tão hipnóticos se arregalaram, e Potter tentou recuar. Prevendo os movimentos, Severus adiantou-se e capturou o rapaz em seus braços. Oh, o calor que ele irradiava!... Severus apertou-o mais contra seu corpo.

 

A voz de Potter saiu esganiçada:

 

— O que havia no frasco?

 

— Nada além da poção restaurativa que Pomfrey me pediu. E não tente disfarçar tentando colocar a culpa disso em mim.

 

As palavras foram murmuradas diretamente no ouvido de Potter, tão baixinho como se fosse um sussurro fantasmagórico. Severus sentiu o jovem estremecer em seus braços e sorriu. O tremor leve se transformou em arrepio quando o Mestre de Poções usou a ponta da língua para delinear o contorno da orelha de Potter. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se esfregou contra o Rapaz-Que-Matou-Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Os gemidos foram deliciosos.

 

— A poção não parece ter funcionado para nenhum de nós.

 

Potter abriu os olhos e o encarou, entre surpreso e excitado. Severus não escondeu a perturbação estampada em seu rosto, em seus olhos acesos de desejo, esforçando-se para não se denunciar mais do que já o fizera, literalmente pressionando seus lábios para evitar que mais palavras traiçoeiras escapassem deles.

 

Então Potter o surpreendeu. Traçou um dedo contra os lábios pressionados, com extrema gentileza, quase amorosamente. Severus não quis saber de mais nada. Num impulso, acusou:

 

— Tudo isso é culpa sua, Potter.

 

O jovem pode ter soltado um gemido para concordar, mas Severus não saberia dizer. Ele se inclinou para frente, deixando o avantajado nariz roçar o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto seus dentes mordiscavam a pele aveludada. Logo ele lambeu o local, fazendo Potter suspirar. Mas as acusações continuaram, enquanto os lábios passeavam pelo pescoço.

 

— Não sei que feitiço ou mágica você fez, mas prometo que vou detectar essa influência malévola e detê-la.

 

Potter parecia estranhamente tenso e relaxado ao mesmo tempo, tentando se encaixar no corpo de Severus. O Mestre de Poções sentiu quando o rapaz esfregou os quadris contra Severus, causando uma onda de eletricidade nele. Um longo gemido escapou do homem controlado, talvez encorajando o rapaz a contra-acusar:

 

— Não fui eu quem causou isso, seu seboso, foi você.

 

Severus parou um segundo, mas logo retornou a explorar a pouca pele exposta de Potter. As mãos de dedos longos não se apressaram a passear pela vastidão suave, até descer ao fecho das calças do rapaz, enquanto os lábios pareciam obcecados com o pescoço.

 

— Pode parecer surpresa para você, Potter, mas **_eu_ ** jamais usaria artifícios como poções ou feitiços para atrair um parceiro.

 

Sem dar chance de resposta, Severus usou a língua para incentivar o pomo de adão a se mexer, e notou de novo, com satisfação, que o jovem já arfava e tentava livrar Severus das muitas camadas de roupa.

 

— Talvez... Isso não me surpreenderia.

 

Severus continuou a provar o gosto daquele pescoço apetitoso, imaginando como o pestinha ainda tinha capacidade de raciocínio. Contudo, dita capacidade voou pela janela quando olhos verdes faiscaram de satisfação ao finalmente descortinar a alva pele de Severus. Foi neste ponto que a gota d'água fez o oceano transbordar.

 

Potter até tentou resistir, mas Severus o agarrou como se tivesse ventosas, manobrando- com elegância e rapidez até que o jovem estivesse imprensado contra a parede, ambos nus com um mero movimento de varinha, mas Severus ainda tentava fazer suas mãos alcançarem as nádegas até que pudesse massageá-las, fazendo Potter perder o controle.

 

Finalmente.

 

— Então, para nosso conforto mútuo, sugiro que nos dediquemos à cura para o mal que nos aflige.

 

— Ahgn — foi a resposta.

 

Severus usou o feitiço lubrificante mais completo e usou as mãos para sinalizar a Potter. Bastou um tapinha e o rapaz passou a perna na cintura de Severus. A um sinal silencioso, Potter buscou uma posição enquanto Severus a diferença de altura entre os dois para abaixar a cabeça e capturar um beijo possessivo dos lábios convidativos.

 

Se não estivesse tão concentrado no que fazia, Severus teria se surpreendido com a resposta igualmente desesperada de Potter. O rapaz se agarrou a ele para ter mais equilíbrio e, sem soltar os lábios, passou a outra perna pela cintura, sentindo que o movimento naturalmente encaixava a ereção em sua abertura. E Severus entrou num único impulso, e Potter gemeu alto em sua boca, e Severus ficou impossivelmente mais duro, diante da constrição deliciosa em seu pênis.

 

Mas que menino gostoso.

 

Uma única metida e Severus queria mais, queria tudo, queria sempre. Potter seria seu, todo seu. Aquela gloriosa paixão intensa era só dele.

 

Os sons que ele produzia, mesmo enquanto chupava furiosamente a língua de Severus, só eram comparáveis à pressão dos dedos de Potter nas suas costas. Segurando-o com as duas mãos na bunda, Severus notou que o rapaz se mexia, mas não porque estivesse desconfortável: era para encaixar melhor e se enterrar até o talo. Não que Severus fosse reclamar.

 

E Severus tinha menos ainda a reclamar quando Potter encontrou um ritmo e os dois sincronizaram os movimentos, em uma cadência cada vez mais rápida. O rapaz se impalava com força e determinação idêntica à dos quadris de Severus em empurrar-se todo para dentro daquele buraquinho impossivelmente apertadinho e viciante como uma droga Muggle.

 

Ambos rapidamente ficaram fora de controle. A esfregação era tamanha que Potter, depois de se contorcer para alcançar a própria ereção, não precisou de mais de duas puxadas para gozar, urrando a plenos pulmões.

 

Potter contraiu tanto os músculos em seu clímax que precipitou a explosão em Severus, descontrolado. O Mestre de Poções não urrou, como Potter, mas gozou demoradamente, jorrando o que pareceram ser litros dentro do rapaz.

 

Ah, não havia dúvida. Feitiço ou não, Severus jamais abriria mão de uma trepada como aquela.

 

E ele ainda não sabia, mas Potter imaginava a mesma coisa.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Pomona Sprout arregalou os olhos enquanto servia o delicado chá na sala dos professores.

 

— E o que aconteceu? Você foi embora e deixou os dois lá?

 

Papoula Pomfrey deu de ombros, antes de aceitar a xícara fumegante:

 

— Obrigada, querida, parece ótimo.

 

Com o rosto cheio de ansiedade, Pomona ocupou-se de sua própria xícara, inclinando-se para frente, doida para ouvir o resto da história.

 

— Mas o que houve? O que aconteceu?

 

A enfermeira assoprou a fumaça e tomou um gole antes de responder:

 

— Ora, o que você acha que aconteceu? Foi só eu mencionar que Harry estava na enfermaria que Severus apareceu na hora, e com a poção na mão! Tudo correu como um relógio. Nenhum dos dois desconfia de nós.

 

Minerva McGonagall serviu-se de um biscoitinho de gengibre e passou o prato à Profª. Sinistra, comentando:

 

— Ainda sustento que aditivos sexuais misturados a poções e alimentos não funcionam assim. Está tudo na cabeça.

 

Papoula riu-se, antes de tomar outro gole de chá e observar, marota:

 

— De qualquer maneira, funcionou. A esse respeito, os dois não deixaram a menor dúvida.

 

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — quis saber Sinistra.

 

— Oh — ironizou a enfermeira —, eles deixaram tudo bem claro, em alto e bom som.

 

As bruxas soltaram risinhos, e Pomona se espantou:

 

— E não puseram nem um feitiço silenciador?

 

— Acho que não deu tempo, querida.

 

Mais risinhos. Quando o volume diminui, Minerva ergueu a xícara e propôs:

 

— Brindemos, pois, a um serviço bem feito!

 

— A um projeto bem elaborado!

 

— E um plano bem executado!

 

Após os brindes, Minerva McGonagall pigarreou antes de comentar:

 

— Vocês sabem que tenho planos de convidar o jovem Neville Longbottom para um estágio com Pomona.

 

A herbologista sorriu.

 

— Um menino tão gentil, tão bom.

 

— Tão valente e heroico!

 

— E tão solteiro — completou a bruxa que até o momento se mantivera calada. — Não acham?

 

Pomona riu-se, voltando-se para a colega e indagando:

 

— A autora de nosso brilhante estratagema quer repetir a dose?

 

Hermione sorriu, antes de pegar o chá:

 

— E eu conheço o Weasley perfeito para isso.

 

The End


End file.
